


There’s always room for pie

by Ourmostinexhaustablesourceofmagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Slow Build, Soft Dean Winchester, lovable castiel, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourmostinexhaustablesourceofmagic/pseuds/Ourmostinexhaustablesourceofmagic
Summary: Cas has been keeping a secret.A cute, fluffy, hard-to-say-no-to secret.And now the cat’s out of the bag (or trench coat)





	There’s always room for pie

There’s always room for pie  
———————————————

Written for the DeanCas Smol things 2018 challenge alltgesmolthings2018  
This is my first A03 published fic so please be nice <3

 

 

“I wasn’t born yesterday Cas”

“I’m aware of that Dean. You were born on Wednesday the 24th January 1979. According to the popular Georgian fortune telling rhyme, Wednesday’s child is purported to be ‘full of woe’. Given your experiences thus far, I feel as though you’ve borne them with remarkable positivity. Your brother was of course born on a Monday, which supposedly means he is ‘fair of face’. Personally I feel that YOUR face is actually significantly more aesthetically appealing but then-“

“Cas!”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
When he opened them again he could see Cas giving him a curious squint, head tilted to the side.

“I meant...you’re not fooling anyone!”

At that Cas’ expression shifted to one of slight guilt and he shifted from one foot to the other.  
A second plaintive ‘meow!’ sounded from behind his back and he cleared his throat unconvincingly in an attempt to cover the noise.

“Come on Cas, I’m not stupid!”

The angel in question seemed to be considering his options but the appearance of a tiny fluffy head, pushing itself out from under the collar of his trench coat put paid to any further attempts at subterfuge.  
The wriggly ball of striped fluff began meowing indignantly as it freed its rear half from the fabric and Cas reached up to stop it from tumbling down his chest.

“Oh. You mean this?”

It took all of Dean’s considerable will power not to laugh at his friend’s pathetically unconvincing tone.  
The kitten was now doing its absolute best to climb up Cas’ arm towards his shoulder, digging its tiny but undoubtedly sharp claws into the trench coat but struggling to retract them quickly enough.

“Yes. That. Where did you even GET that?”

The guilty look was back on Cas’s face as busied himself watching the kitten ascending his bicep.

“The ghoul in Wisconsin last week. It wasn’t quite as clear cut as I may have led you to believe...”  
He turned his face to meet Dean’s incredulous look before continuing.

“This particular species of ghoul feeds on small mammals...”  
The small shrug that Cas gives almost dislodges the tiny kitten who has now made it to the collar of the coat.

“I dispatched it before he could begin on dessert.”

Dean puts one hand on his hip and squeezes the bridge of his nose again with the other.  
This isn’t the first time that Cas has expressed an interest in the lost, the downtrodden, the sad and the abandoned.  
A fortnight ago he’d taken pity on a homeless man in Ohio and had to be talked out of giving him his own pants. The gentleman in question was more than happy to be provided with one of Dean’s own few (but admittedly shop lifted) jackets and Dean had had to explain in great detail why it was not okay to disrobe in the middle of the high street and that Cas’s newly human self NEEDED clothing to keep himself warm (and Dean sane).

Last month Cas had spent an entire weekend mourning the passing of a bumblebee.  
Dean had spent an embarrassing amount of time fashioning a miniature gravestone and muttering a few seemingly heartfelt words in place of a eulogy whilst Sam had managed to hum Rimsky-Korsakov’s Flight of the Bumblebee with a suspiciously straight face.  
It had led to some uncomfortable internal conversations about why Dean seemed to find it so hard to say no to Cas.

This was however, the first time that one of Cas’s pity projects had made it through the impressively secure front door of the bunker and Dean had every intention of nipping this particular new trend in the bud.

The only flaws to Dean’s plan were the 2 sets of large hopeful eyes currently trained on him.  
He hardened his own and focused on the dark blue ones that were roughly on the same level.

“No Cas. Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening”. He crossed his arms in front of his chest to underline that he meant business.

Cas’s shoulders sagged a little and he looked down at the little kitten who was trying to unhook its claws from the blue tie that it had dragged up his chest.  
Its short little tail twisted around Cas’s nose a little, making it twitch. 

“Ok Dean” Cas said with resignation, placing one of his large palms over the kitten’s body to hold it in place.  
The kitten rubbed its little head against Cas’s thumb and let out a stuttering little sound that sounded like an attempt at a tiny purr.

Dean closed his eyes in frustration.

“We don’t have anywhere to keep it Cas! It can’t come on cases with us! What would we even feed it!?”

Cas nodded sadly in agreement as the kitten nibbled playfully on his forefinger.

“Where would it sleep?! In your bed? I mean... It wouldn’t be TOO difficult to keep it here in the bunker now that we use it as a base... I suppose we could just about stretch to the odd can of cat food...”

Cas’s head snapped up to look at Dean. This happened to coincide with Dean deciding to check out his own feet.

“We DO have a rat problem in the library” he muttered half to himself, half out loud.

Cas broke into a wide smile. The kind that wrinkled the corners of his eyes.  
Not that Dean noticed that kind of thing.

“She would like that very much Dean. Thank you”.

Dean pulled his eyes from Cas’s to look down at the mass of purring fluff that had curled up against the angel’s clavicle.

“She?”

Cas smiled again at Dean before looking down too.  
“Yes. She’d like to be called Piper. We discussed it at great length only yesterday”.

“You discussed... Actually you know what? I don’t want to know”.  
Dean sighed in resignation. He supposed that he’d better go out and buy some cat food. And milk. And maybe some cat toys while he was at it.  
This was going to be another thing he’d have to explain to Sam when he got back from the vampire job upstate tomorrow.

“I’m calling her Pie for short though” he said grabbing the keys. “Seems pretty fitting considering she was supposed to be something’s dessert after all”  
‘And considering I’ll eat her myself if she pees on Baby’s leather’ he thought to himself.

His turning to go was impeded by a sudden grip on his wrist and he looked back up to take in Cas’s warm smile and soft expression.

“Thank you Dean. I very much appreciate it.”  
Cas’s forefinger stroked gently up and down over the skin on Dean’s inner wrist and Dean took a steadying breath before reaching up to give the kitten a tiny scratch between its sleepy eyes.  
His soft smile switched from the kitten to Cas before he remembered himself and squeezed Cas’s wrist in return and stepped away clearing his throat.

He stomped up the stairs, yelling “That Cat had better be one hell of a mouser!” before he slammed the door closed behind him.

Cas smiled to himself, burying his nose in the kitten’s warm fur before murmuring “I think it might be in our best interests to wait a few days before we divulge that you happen to be a vegetarian.”


End file.
